tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saber (Fate/Reverse - Hervor)
|master= Protagonist |jspirit= ハーボー |alignment= Chaotic Good |phantasm= B |strength= A |endurance= B |agility= B |mana= B |luck= C |cskill1= Riding |cskill1value= B |cskill2= Magic Resistance |cskill2value= B |skill1= Bravery |skill1value= A |skill2= Mana Burst |skill2value= B |skill3= Instinct |skill3value= B |skill4= Seithr Magic |skill4value= E+ |np1= Tyrfing |np1target= Anti-Army |np1rank= B |np2= Tyrfing Eilífðin |np2target= Anti-Fortress |np2rank= A}}|affiliation = Protagonist's Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Female|height = 5'5"|weight = 108 lbs|sizes = B86/W58/H85|hairc = Blonde|eyec = Dark blue|armament = Sword|likes = Fighting, donuts|dislikes = Onion rings (because they weren't donuts), cowards, being called a shieldmaiden|talent = Fashion designing, perfectly capable of speaking in a male voice.|enemy = |imagecol = Blue|aka =Brave and Proud Viking Lady Viking Miss Viking Lady (by Tamamo) "Hjörvard Angantyrsson" Donut Fiend |Bloodline = Bjartmar (Foster) |Mother= |Grandfather= |Spouse=Höfund |Offspring=Heidrek (Son), Angantyr (Son) |Relatives= (Grandfather) Gudmund (Father-in-law) }}|birthp = Sweden}} Saber (セイバー, Seibā) is a Saber-class Servant and the initial Servant that is summoned by the Protagonist. She is one of the main characters in ''Fate/Reverse''. Profile Identity Saber's True Name is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hervor Hervor] (ハーボー, Hābō, Norse: ᚺᛖᚱᚹᛟᚱ), a famous female viking whose legend is told in the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hervarar_saga_ok_Hei%C3%B0reks Hervarar Saga] of Norse Mythology. The famous berserker Arngrim was Saber's grandfather and her father was Arngrim's son [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Angantyr Angantyr]. Born after her father was killed in battle, Saber was raised up by her foster-father Bjartmar. Rather than take up sewing and embroidering like the other girls her age, Saber was more into weapons, fighting and hunting, wishing to prove herself to others that her strength was as good, if not superior, to all the boys who would one day become vikings. Eventually, Saber learned the identity of her father and how he wielded the mighty sword, [[Tyrfing|'Tyrfing']]. From that day forward, Saber decided she wanted to become a viking just like her father. Not only did Saber learn how to fight with a sword, but she also learned archery and horse riding, becoming much more skilled than the other vikings alongside her. Saber also learned a little bit of Seithr magic during this time. She would lead a band of vikings of her own, while using the male pseudonym name Hjörvard Angantyrsson, going on many adventures while fighting in numerous raids and battles. Saber would learn where her father was buried and headed for Munarvágr on the haunted island of Samsay. As she and her crew arrived on the island's southern shore, Saber would be the only one brave enough to venture further onto the island, as the rest of her comrades were too scared to come out of the ship in fear of the ghosts roaming around the grave mounds. Saber reached the mounds where Angantyr was buried, using her skills in Seithr magic, she gave a loud shout demanding the spirits of the slain warriors, including her father, to reveal themselves to her. Saber heard the voice of her father, telling her to give up on claiming Tyrfing, but Saber responded that the sword was hers to rightfully inherit, then the grave of her father finally opened revealing a fiery pit inside, Angantyr reveals himself before Saber as a draugr along with his slain brothers. Angantyr warns his daughter about the curse of Tyrfing and how it will bring ruin to her family, but Saber persisted on claiming it as she said the dead have no right to possess the sword. Intrigued, Angantyr made Saber fight against the draugr whilst surrounded by the hellish fire at her father's grave, Saber succeeded in defeating them all and her father at last allowed Saber to take Tyrfing from his grave. After bidding her father and uncles farewell, Saber returned to the shore and noticed her ship had disappeared, her comrades had fled in fear because they all saw the gigantic inferno that had surrounded Saber during her fight against the undead warriors. Saber found a way out of the island by unknowingly coming across a portal that lead her into Jötunnheim, realm of the giants. She came across a place called Glæsisvellir, which was said to be called a warrior's paradise and was ruled by a friendly Jötnar king called Gudmund, Saber would arrive at his court, still using her male pseudonym name. It was at the time she would meet the king's son Höfund, who Saber began taking a liking to. During her time in Jötunnheim, Saber served under King Gudmund and would perform a warrior's duty, using the power of her sword to drive off hostile Jötnars who came looking to cause the king trouble. When Gudmund was challenged to a game of Tafl by a rival giant, Saber used her cunning to help the king win it, but while that was going on, one of the courtiers tried to unsheathe Tyrfing and steal it, Saber manage to catch him and used the sword to slay the thief. Saber would soon leave Gudmund's service and continued on her adventures, eventually crossing back from Jötunheim to the real world. Saber finally decided to settle down and returned to her foster-father Bjartmar, taking up sewing and embroidering like the other women. One day, as Saber continued her new life, she received a most surprising visitor, Höfund. Gudmund's son had arrived wishing to ask for Saber's hand in marriage, which she happily accepted, Höfund's father would then arrange for a grand wedding for his son and Saber, along with entrusting his kingdom to the couple. Both Saber and Höfund lived happily and would have two sons together, [[Berserker (Fate/Reverse - Heidrek)|'Heidrek']] and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Angantyr#Angantyr_H.C3.B6fundsson Angantyr Höfundsson], the latter Saber named after her father. However, this would be where the happiness in Saber's life would end as the warning Saber's father gave her about the curse of Tyrfing was about to soon come into effect. While Angantyr had a polite and mellow personality, Heidrek was so ill-natured and violent that not even the wise king of the Geats, Gizur, could tame his behaviour. After Heidrek caused manslaughter at a banquet his parents organized, Höfund banished his son from the kingdom despite Saber trying to soften her husband's feelings towards Heidrek. As Heidrek prepared to leave his home, Saber secretly gave her son Tyrfing, but this would turn out to be a fatal mistake. Heidrek's brother Angantyr was accompanying him for a while during his departing and asked Heidrek to show him Tyrfing's blade, which Heidrek did and the curse of Tyrfing forced Heidrek to slay his own brother. Saber was horrified when she learned what had happened and spent the rest of her life full of depression, even as she watched Heidrek used Tyrfing to become a ruthless monster of a king. Saber would eventually pass away, still writhed in sadness over how her son Angantyr died because she gave Heidrek the cursed sword. According to legend today, the ancient dynasty of Swedish kings, the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/House_of_Muns%C3%B6 House of Munsö], were actual descendants of Saber as it was said that their ancestor was Saber's grandson, Angantyr Heidreksson. Appearance Saber looks similar to a certain legendary king, though her eyes are dark blue and her blonde hair is slightly longer with a much longer antennae on top. She wears a dark blue noble battle dress with white designing near around the edges while underneath it is a black underskirt. Saber's has high heel shoes on her feet that are also black. Saber has an armored variation of her default outfit called the Bravery Armor. Personality Saber lives up to her title Brave and Proud Viking (勇敢で誇りバイキング, Yūkande Hokori Baikingu). She was originally a bad mannered and violent girl to everyone, but the adventures she had made her learn a great deal of things about the world, mellowing down her hotheaded nature as a result. She became more mature and sensible, though her uprightness and pride as a warrior forever remained within her. Saber shows no signs of fear in battle and loves to fight, even willingly wanting to show her strength if the opponent is stronger than her. She is proud of her heritage and how she comes from a family of strong warriors, stating that regardless of their actions, they proved themselves to the world that they were fighters through and through. Saber respects warriors who give her a run for her money and becomes disappointed if an opponent that looks strong turns out to be utterly weak. She doesn't mind being called a woman, but Saber hates being referred to as a shieldmaiden and she wouldn't hesitate to use her sword as a way to get the point across if someone did call her it. She lived, fought and accomplished amazing feats as a viking, so being labelled a shieldmaiden insults the reputation she earned throughout her life. Upon being summoned by her Master, Saber treats him in a professional, cold manner at first, preferring to get things done as soon as possible. Even though she is aware of how useful Tyrfing is, Saber hates her Noble Phantasm because of what it did to her family. Even now she blames herself first and foremost, because she gave it to her son and the sword's curse forced Heidrek to kill his own brother. Eventually, her Master and her fellow Servant comrade find a way to ease her worries over the sword's curse and she begins to warm up to her Master and allies. Saber sees a small part of Höfund in her Master, though she goes on to say that the man she married when she was alive was "bigger and cuter" than the Protagonist. She gets on well with Penthesilea and Scáthach as the two of them, along with the viking Hrómundr Gripsson, consider Saber their rival due to the way she fights her opponents, Saber herself gladly reciprocates the friendship and rivalry she has with them, stating that she welcomes their challenge anytime. Saber has developed a huge obsession for donuts to the point that she's been labelled a "donut fiend" by other Servants, she hates onion rings and calls them "liars donuts" because she was tricked into eating one by Sarutobi Sasuke. Role Saber is the Protagonist's first Servant who gets summoned when her Master is on on the verge of being killed by a group of Void Knights and makes short work of them. Soon, the Jötnar Umbra appears and attacks Saber and the Protagonist, soon Sasuke and Astolfo arrive and team up with Saber to defeat the giant. She is surprised upon discovering that she wasn't summoned for a Holy Grail War and is actually in the Reverse Side of the World. Saber and the Protagonist help Queen Justeaze and the Servants serving under her in finding out the reason they are in a world that still retains the laws belonging to the Age of the Gods. Saber is destined to fight her own son Heidrek Höfundsson during the conflict of the Holy Grail Fragment Expedition. Abilities Just like other famous Heroic Spirits known to fight with swords, Saber is a prime example befitting the class with the strength and swordsmanship to back it up. Not only does she have the combat experience of dealing with enemy soldiers, but has also faced and defeated supernatural beings, like the undead draugr and the Norse giants jötnar. The battles she took part in throughout her life has helped strengthen Saber greatly into a tough Servant against opponents. Saber has a high A Rank for her Bravery Personal Skill, as she was known to be one of the most fearless warriors in Norse legends. She's also capable of using Seithr Magic, a Skill that enables a Servant to perform Norse based sorcery of invoking spirits or performing shamanistic rituals. But because she is a Saber-class, Seithr Magic's Rank is low and Saber can only utilize one spell which is to make either a shout or war cry in order to force targets out (like she did to call out the spirit of her father), however the rank of Seithr Magic would be higher if she was summoned under the Caster-class. Saber also has Mana Burst and Instinct in her Personal Skill arsenal that helps her out during battle. Her Noble Phantasm, the giant sword Tyrfing, has a bladed scabbard that seals the real blade of the sword inside, making it look like a massive greatsword. The true blade of Tyrfing is revealed when Saber begins activating the power of the sword as the scabbard shatters. However it is said that Tyrfing has a true, much more powerful form as a Noble Phantasm, Tyrfing Eilífðin, and Saber does have the potential to use it, but special requirements need to be met before she is able to access it. Category:Fate/Reverse Category:Characters Category:Servants Category:Character (Fate/Reverse) Category:Servant (Fate/Reverse) Category:Female Characters Category:Heroic Spirits Category:European Heroic Spirits Category:Scandinavian Heroic Spirits Category:Saber Category:Saber Class Servants Category:Saber servant Category:Queen